girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Matthews' History Classroom
Mr. Matthews' History Classroom is Room 18 on the first floor of John Quincy Adams Middle School Located between the Gymnasium, Cafeteria, and Art Department, it is where Cory Matthews primarily spends his school day, teaching both World and US History to his students. Description The room has two entrances, and a line of windows which look into the hallway of lockers leading to the Cafeteria. The walls are lined with various maps and pictures depicting historical figures, locations, and events. Globes, busts, and replicated artifacts from the past are on display on the tables or hung from both the walls and ceiling. A ring of tiny flags have been set high above within the room. The front is dominated by Mr. Matthews' desk and a simple chalkboard. In a special tribute of personal importance to Cory, he has arranged to have the parting words of his own mentor and teacher, George Feeny: "DREAM. TRY. DO GOOD." prominently set upon the back wall. History Girl Meets World To understand the causes behind the American Civil War, all students are assigned to write on essay on what they think is worth fighting for. This leads Riley and Maya to initiate the "Homework Rebellion" as all the female students leave class. The next day, after seizing sparklers from Farkle's elaborate diorama on peace, Maya accidently sets off the sprinklers, drenching the entire room. Girl Meets Boy After their teacher accuses their generation of overdependence on the conveniences of the modern world, the students are paired off to complete a project outlining how technology has affected humanity--without the use of electronic devices, and have their cellphones confiscated. The next day, even technophile Farkle, acknowledges Mr. Matthews' point. Girl Meets Sneak Attack As the events stemming from the sneak attack at Pearl Harbor on December 7, 1941, are discussed, Riley and her rival, Missy, vie for the attention of their classmate Lucas, with extremely embarassing results for Riley. The next day in detention, Riley and her friends experience for themselves, just how simple trust can strengthen alliances Girl Meets Father As the students receive their quizzes on the life of Charles Darwin, Maya, who has gotten a failing grade, walks out of class, and out of school. Girl Meets the Truth Mr. Matthews espouses upon how the perception of Truth has affected the course of History. Girl Meets Popular The story of the Sword of Damocles is studied. Riley's decision to adopt the appearance of a Harajuku Girl causes quite a stir in class. Later in the week, the Spelling Bee between John Quincy Adams and Einstein Academy is held. Girl Meets Maya's Mother The annual Career Day has arrived, with Topanga Matthews and Stuart Minkus among the parents attending that speak to the students. The next day, a late Katy Hart arrives, preempting a lecture on the Korean War, by reenacting her recent failed soap opera audition, to everyone in the class' amusement, except for Maya. Girl Meets Smackle Mr. Matthews uses a prettily wrapped present to illustrate the story of the Trojan Horse. Proving how well he knows his pupils, it all proves to be an elaborate ploy to manipulate an emboldened Maya into dancing upon his desk--exactly as the teacher predicted. Girl Meets 1961 When everyone in his entire drowsy class (beyond Farkle) fails to show any enthusiasm for the decade of the 1960's, Mr. Matthews is at a complete loss to explain why. They claim that the events of over fifty years in the past (when they presume their teacher was their age) has absolutely no relevance to their present. Seemingly acknowledging defeat, Matthews states he will not teach them about the Sixties. As the class cheers, he suddenly adds that therefore, they will teach themselves, by researching and presenting the life of one their own family members living during that specific era. When Farkle makes his presentation, he reveals the startling coincidence that the great grandparents of Riley, Maya, Lucas, and himself, all met in New York City at the Greenwich Village coffee house, Café Hey, on December 14, 1961. The next day, the friends arrive early to class with a newfound respect for History. Girl Meets Crazy Hat When his daughter's worries for the future disrupt his lecture on Belgium Independence, Mr. Matthews instead decides to split the class in half to operate two mock businesses, Riley and Farkle are to run one, while Maya and Lucas are to run the other with the rest of the students as their workforce. Due to having one currently sitting on his desk, the teacher decides they will compete in muffin sales. When their first progress reports are presented, Maya and Lucas have had dismal sales and high debt (to Lucas' mom who bought their initial stock of muffins), while Farkle and Riley reveal incredible sales and large profits. However, this is due Farkle's decision to use an extremely high sugar content in their recipe--a fact of which Riley was unaware. Farkle then decides to orchestrate a merger of the ficticous companies, and has Lucas fire Riley and Maya, who leave the class. The next day, Riley and Maya present their concept of the non-profit Matthews And Hart Umbrella Foundation to Farkle's disbelief. But Farkle is completely astonished when Evelyn Rand of Rand Industries, comes to their classroom, in person, to fund the girl's idea, allowing it to become an actual reality. The young genius is further made uncomfortble, as Ms. Rand personally singles out "the Farkle" to impart some advice on business, as well as on life. Girl Meets World of Terror Girl Meets the Forgotten Girl Meets Flaws Trivia *Mr. Matthews has had at least three different desks. *The pilot is filled with quick clothes changing and disappearing students. *Farkle has placed his own nameplate underneath Mr. Matthews'. Gallery Category:Girl Meets World Category:Locations Category:Places Category:Season 1